Brother, My Brother
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: Harry looked up at Ron and with a sincere voice, said, “You’re not going to kill me Ron.” The conviction in his voice was evident as he stated it, his gaze never wavering from Ron’s. Ron’s eyes narrowed, “Yes I am. You will die Potter.”


Disclaimer: The HP series belongs to JKR. The song 'Brother, My Brother' belongs to Union of Blessed Souls. It's from the soundtrack of Pokemon the First Movie.

A/N: I actually just downloaded the song from some place that I found. I was sooo excited that I put it on repeat and listened to it over and over again. Then, this idea came to me…it's a bit depressing though.

* * *

Brother, my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
We've got to end this war  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
We can try  
Brother, my brother

Hogwarts was under attack. People screamed and yelled. Bright colored streaks passed by, narrowly missing some and hitting others. Wands were pointed and spells were being cast. Voldemort was no were to be seen, but the Death Eaters ran amuck in their billowing robes and white masks. The order was outnumbered, most of them staying back to protect the kids still in the castle. The rest fought alongside their savoir- Harry Potter.

The only problem was that Harry was sprawled on the ground; his limbs splayed everywhere as he held his breath. His eyes darted back and forth between the wand against his Adam's apple and the white mask above him. His own wand was a few feet away, being trampled under feet as the chaotic mess went on, oblivious to Harry's state of helplessness.

Harry didn't dare blink as he lay there, his gaze now firmly fixed on the mask, his eyes trying to discern who was under the thin white plastic. It was impossible to tell.

A laugh erupted form the Death Eater's throat and the Death Eater jerked his wand, pushing it harder against Harry's throat. Harry gulped as shivers ran down his spine. The laugh echoed in his ears and something triggered in his mind. The laugh seemed so familiar.

"Potter, Potter, Potter," The Death Eater started out, clearly a male, "See what our great savoir has become? He's at my mercy. The great chosen one is at my wandtip. Maybe you won't live through this one." Harry's eyes widened at the lethal tone and goose bumps appeared on his lips. He closed his eyes tightly, trying to think of something to get him out of the situation. "Oh Harry…You're such a sad, sad man."

Harry's eyes jerked open at his name. The man called him Harry…Harry. The gears turned in his brain, registering the information and the bitter, familiar tone of the voice. It was then when he realized who exactly was about to kill him.

Harry looked up at the Death Eater with huge, pain-filled emerald eyes. One name slipped passed his lips as the realization crashed around him. "Ron?"

The Death Eater froze with his laughter stopping. Harry couldn't see any reaction under the mask.

We face each other from different sides  
The anger burns can't remember why  
It's kind of crazy to cause so much pain  
Our foolish pride makes us hate this way

A hand reached up from under the robe and removed the mask. Harry was met by the pale, ashen face of his best friend- his ex-best friend. The friend who turned dark. The one who joined Voldemort as a Death Eater. Ron Weasley.

Harry stiffened, his muscles tensing as the horror seeped into his veins and rushed through his body, prickling his skin and causing shivers to run through him. Ron stared at him with cold blue eyes full of anger and hate, one hand clutching his mask and the other holding the wand to Harry's neck, threatening to kill him at any second.

That laugh ran through Ron's body again. His skin seemed paler than before and his freckles stood out more than ever. His bright orange hair burned in bright contrast with his black robes. Harry's lips twitched at the horrible fashion statement Ron was making. The lips immediately dropped as the wand at his neck pushed harshly against his Adam's apple. Harry sputtered.

"Why are you laughing? Do you think it's funny that I'm going to kill you?"Ron asked callously. A sneer settled on his features as he regarded the fallen savoir.

Harry looked up at Ron and with a sincere voice, said, "You're not going to kill me Ron." The conviction in his voice was evident as he stated it, his gaze never wavering from Ron's.

Ron's eyes narrowed, "Yes I am. You will die Potter."

"Now I'm Potter? After all these years of friendship, you refer to me as Malfoy does. Why Ron? What is all this?" Harry questioned calmly, truly wanting to know exactly why. He wanted to know why Ron left him. Why he betrayed him.

"Because you are a pompous brat who thinks of yourself as all that. You can't defeat Voldemort. What made you think you could? If the old senile coot couldn't beat him, what makes you think you could? You just think about yourself and what you gain. You don't care about anything else!"

"How dare you say that!? Harry seethed, "I care about everything and everyone! I would never hurt or sacrifice anyone on purpose!"

"Then what was Sirius? Was he not a sacrifice?"

We watch our world fall apart  
Tell me what good is winning  
When you lose your heart

Harry felt his heart tear open as Ron clawed at his old wound. The boy who lived bit his lip to hold back his shaky breaths and his eyes brimmed with tears. "It was an accident Ron… You know that…" he whispered sullenly, his voice barely audible as the screaming and yelling ensued around them. By now, the two were oblivious to the chaos around; the two off in their own confrontation. To them the war was a whole different world. And those worlds were falling apart. Both of them…

"Yeah sure. That's what you say. You are just a little teen who doesn't know what to do with himself Voldemort, on the other hand, has about 40 years of experience more than you. He has talent. You are just lucky."

"Lucky? You were with me on all those adventures. You should know that it wasn't luck!" Harry screamed at Ron, tears leaking out of his eyes all the while.

Let's take a moment and look deep inside  
And say we'll learn to give love a try  
When matters differ as we seem to be  
There's so much more to me than what you see  
You don't have to be this way  
Think about the consequences  
Turn around and walk away

"Yes, exactly. What kind of leader drags his friends into combat? You wanted to get rid of us! You wanted us to sacrifice ourselves for you. Luckily, I caught on," Ron rasped angrily. He was glaring daggers at Harry, his own wand placed just like a dagger to the other man's throat as Harry gasped.

A look of realization dawned on Harry's face as the thought came to him. "Voldemort! It was Voldemort1 He's making you think this way. He poisoned your mind against me!"

"Maybe he did. Maybe he didn't," Ron answered with a sinister look on his face. "But back to business. Goodbye. Avada Kedavra."

Harry's lifeless green eyes stared up at the Ron. The red-haired man smiled sinisterly at the sight, seeing his own reflection in those eyes. His own pale, sad reflection. The emerald green eyes that once shone with mirth were dead. Because of him. He did it. He was…

Ron's own eyes widened that moment as he realized what just happened. He killed Harry Potter. He looked down at his hands in horror at what just happened. He killed his best friend….his brother.

Brother, my brother  
Tell me what are fighting for  
Isn't life worth so much more  
We should love one another  
Oh, can't we just pretend  
This war never began  
Tell me why  
Brother my brother

* * *

A/N: I find it funny that we just got out of school today and I'm posting an angsty, evil fanfic. Don't worry, this fluffy humor is next! (In the T drabble)

So…What d you guys think? Did you like it? Please review with your comments!

XOXO

Flame

PS: I almost forgot to say 'Spread the Love!' Something funny- I discovered that if I sign my initials a certain way, it makes a heart. My initials are AD…


End file.
